Nam Et Investus Est
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: When Magic receives bribes to advance the Light communities across, she creates six magically gifted children. She gave their mentors one rule: Never let them meet. The Magical Kingdom is in for one rude awakening when these six Harry's come together. SLASH! TR/LM/SS, CW/HP, RW/OC, DM/OC.


**When Magic receives bribes to advance the Light communities across, she creates six magically gifted children. She gave their mentors one rule: Never let them meet. The Magical Kingdom is in for one rude awakening when these six Harry's come together. SLASH! TR/LM/SS, CW/HP, RW/OC. Light!Bashing. MollyGinnyHermioneAlbus!Bashing.**

**Welcome to my new story, which is SHOULD NOT be writing! This will have an Orphan Black feel, as it did inspire me to write it! If you haven't heard of the series please do yourself a favour and look for it!**

**This will be a bit different as we'll have a bunch of different versions of Harry, each having their own personalities and careers. So it will hopefully be interesting!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Violence, mentions of sexual behaviour.**

**Everything but the plot and OC's belong to J.K Rowling.**

**xxx**

**Nam Et Inventus Est**

**Introduction**

_In a all white room two figures stood and spoke quietly to one another. Their heads were bent together as the last figure stepped into the room. She looked at them with large lavender eyes and sinister smirk stretched over her full lips. She flicked her long auburn curls over her shoulder and strutted towards them. The male sneered at her before turning back to the other of the room, she herself looked disgusted by her sister's behaviour. They had fallen out centuries ago, when they had witnessed her viciously killing one of their members for not returning her feelings._

_''You are late, as always Aurora'' She hissed as she stood up and smoothed down her pitch black robes. ''We called this meeting to talk to you, and what did you do? You arrive late, because you were with that beast!''_

_''Come now Hecate, we know you are just jealous of the action I receive while you just wilt here with Thanatos. As usual'' She said as she sat on the couch and crossed her legs over the other. She was the only one of them who refused to dress in their traditional robes, her legs and arms were exposed. Which was a disgrace to them as Gods. ''Besides, I had to see how my experiments were doing...'' A dangerous glint entered her eyes and they hissed at her._

_''Your experiments? These are children Aurora! Children you created from HIS core!''_

_''Let's not forget that you created one as well, and helped to create a little girl that never should have been born!'' Aurora hissed as she stared at her annoying little sister, it was pathetic. She should never have been born in the first place, after all, she was to be everything she couldn't be. Even after all these years she was still the perfect little sister who could do no wrong. _

_''With good cause Aurora! You allowed all of them to be abused, this one was going to be molested! I had to prove to them somehow that not all of them got the raw end of the deal'' Hecate hissed as the man held her back from attacking her sister. She bristled at the scoff and tried to break off the strong hold she was in, but Thanatos had always been stronger then her. She turned into his embrace and smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to her golden curls. Her golden eyes brightened as she looked up in his own black as night eyes, he glared at Aurora as she gagged at them. She had always believed that there was something in between them, but they had always been friends. They had even been siblings in one their old lives, something she had always overlooked as all she wanted was a quick bed partner. _

_''The fact of the matter is that they will never meet Hecate, so why are you worrying about it?'' Aurora asked as she stood up and dusted down her short toga like dress. She waved her fingers at them and started to leave, but she stopped when Thanatos spoke._

_''I have sent them all dreams Aurora, they will be meeting as soon as I can possibly allow it'' He said as he glared at her, his eyes filled with loathing and disgust. ''Their mentors believe that going to England is for their separate training, but they will receive the shock of their lives when they notice that Dumbledore himself will be greeting them'' _

_''What have you done!'' She shrieked as she turned back to them and her magic began to crackle around her. She was absolutely outraged. ''They were never designed to meet! They were designed to be protectors of the Light in their own regions!'' She all but roared. She rushed towards them and moved to slap Hecate, but she was stopped by her pathetic lover. ''What have you DONE!''_

_''Fix your wrongs Aurora! As always!'' The golden haired woman shrieked. She was also being held back by Thanatos, who was sneering at both the women. He could never understand why they were like this. Even through out history the two had been at each other's throats. ''How pathetic could you be! You murdered HIM and then had the gall to use his magical core as an experiment for your demented lovers own use! You are nothing more then a slut!''_

_''That is enough! Both of you!'' Thanatos roared as he shoved them in separate corners and then used magical binds to keep them there. ''You will calm down and you will listen to me! We were never allowed to tamper with others lives when we were in limbo. Even as Death, Fate and Magic. Even when we were Godric, Rowena and Helga. You will not tamper with these teens, I forbid it! I sent these dreams because they will be more powerful together then apart. Dark times are ahead of us and it is all because of you Aurora, you decided to tamper with your sister's field'' He sneered at both of the woman when they sniffed and scoffed at each other. ''You did the same Hecate. You both let your rage for each other destroy these children and I will not allow it!''_

_''Go to hell Thanatos'' Aurora hissed as she struggled against her binds. _

_''It is my dwelling bitch'' He hissed as he stared at them. ''You led to the murder of my brother, and the murder of my best friend. You then destroyed his core so that he could not be reborn along with us because he would never love you! You deserve whatever punishment you get from Mother. Gaia is furious and she is out to destroy you'' He hissed as he glared at the idiotic woman who had never grown up. _

_''I'm not scared of anyone you low-level scum! I have powerful connections and even more powerful people on my side''_

_''Darling do you think any of that counts when you are in the Court?'' Thanatos asked with a deadly smirk as he heard the footsteps down the barren halls. ''You are going to be judged harshly by your peers, and more then half of them would love to see you being quartered alive. We all think you do deserve it'' _

_''You deserve far worse Aurora, for everything you have done in your various lives'' A beautiful woman said as she stepped into the room. ''You never should have created those children Aurora, you just created your own demise''_

_xxx_

He laughed along with the people around him as they danced joyfully around the roaring fire. They had finished the initiation of the youngest tribe members and a future leader had been found. He looked at the young boy and could see the strength in those cinnamon eyes, he would be a powerful warrior and leader. The Light had a lot to fear when he came into power, if they didn't wipe out the entire tribe first. He stopped dancing when he saw the two people he hated walk towards the group. The rest around him also stopped and started to vanish, they even grabbed children and disappeared with them.

''Is there a reason you are here with these barbarians Hamal?'' The older man asked as he glared down at the teenage rebel he had been housing since he was a babe. Those emerald eyes started to fill with outrage and disgust.

''_Propter quod ego postulo ut disperdam vos veterem crepitu_'' He hissed as he knew they wouldn't understand him. Though languages had been forced down his throat since he had been six, his mentor had never bothered to learn one of the four languages he was being taught. He looked at his fiancée and nearly gagged at her. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight braid and her face was caked in make-up. He didn't know why he was being forced to marry this idiotic little girl. She could barely handle the concept of thoughts, how could she handle him talk about his political career?

''We have work to do Hamal Regan Hawthorn, just shut up and follow me'' The man sneered as he gestured the powerful teen to follow him. He huffed as he saw the raven haired teen stand with his arms crossed over his tattooed chest. He yawned loudly and picked up a feather from the ground, he smiled and placed the crimson object behind his ear. He looked happy with himself until Carina, his daughter slapped it away from him. He snarled and disappeared with a small pop. He nearly lost control, he didn't know why he still hadn't killed the boy off years ago. All he did these days was oppose his rulings and sleep around, not that he actually did.

''We need to control him daddy, he doesn't even want anything to do with me'' Carina whimpered as she thought of her fiancée. His dazzling emerald eyes, chiselled physique and short raven locks. Many girls had been envious when she had snagged him, not knowing that he had been forced to ask her to marry her, that he hated everything about her and her father.

''Don't worry my dear, this trip will ensure that Hamal will never give you, or me, trouble ever again'' He said as he disappeared with his daughter as well.

_''Your time has come''_

_xxx_

The bar was alive, people were shouting and hooting as they watched the teen in the middle of the room face off with an older regular. Both of them were bruised and had blood stained across their bodies. The teen spat some blood out of his mouth before rolling his shoulders and lunging towards the man. The barmen snorted as he watched the raven haired teen landed an uppercut and spun around kicking the man in the stomach. He laughed as the man fell in the corner and couldn't stand up.

The customers were outraged that the teen could beat one of their best fighters. But he wasn't all that surprised, Harrison came here week after week, destroying anyone who came into his path. He was one angry teen, trying to kill every light member his hands could touch.

''Ein bier Hans! Ich denke dieser mann braucht!'' The teen shouted as he wiped his mouth again and helped the man out. At least he had never been the gloating type of winner. He plucked out a beer from the fridge, and offered it to the loser. The man grumbled as the hat filled with money was pulled away from him and handed to the teen. He smirked and his emerald eyes lit with glee, he started counting the money, but stashed it down his pants when the door was slammed open. The man stormed inside and sneered at everyone in the room. He grabbed the teen by the arm and started to drag him out.

''I have told you time and time again Harrison Kynan Heidrich that you are not to associate with this scum'' He huffed when he arm was slapped away and he was shoved away as well. The stronger teen only rolled his eyes and wiped his arm against his shirt, knowing it would irk his mentor. ''You are to pack as soon as we arrive home, we need to be in England first thing tomorrow morning''

''For what this time? I'm tired of being dragged around, especially if I gain nothing from it'' He sneered as he pulled his trusted blade from his loose boots.

''Your weapons mastery is being settled there. So stop your whining and follow me Harrison!'' The man roared as he stormed off. The teen only growled and was tempted to throw the knife at the man, but he stopped himself just in time, knowing that he would enjoy the shocked look on his face more then anything else. He shook his entire body adjusted his tight jeans. He was sure that the old fuck wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late. He disappeared with another small pop, smirking the entire time.

_''Nothing will stop me from ending you''_

_xxx_

He hummed as he walked down the cobbled streets, the bright sunshine beating down on his face. He sighed as he closed his eyes and continued to lick his ice-cream. He was startled though when someone ran into him, he nearly _s_tarted cursing, but when he saw the stranger he blushed and instead started stammering. The deep chuckle he received only made him pout, and when he saw his ruined ice-cream he wanted to cry. He had to sneak away for these quiet moments.

''I'm sorry ma'am, can I buy you another one?'' The handsome stranger asked. His silver-blue eyes looked down at him kindly while his white-blond hair was shining in the afternoon light. He snorted when he puffed out his chest. He sniffed and waved his longer raven hair out of his emerald eyes. ''S-sorry, I didn't notice...''

''It's fine, most people still believe me to be a woman'' He said as he smoothed down his forest green dress. His pearl earrings brushed against his cheeks and he blushed as he saw the strangers eyes follow the movement and lick his lips. ''My name is Harrigan Cassimir Amellus, and you are?'' He asked as he tucked a stray strand of raven hair away behind his ear.

''Draconis Lucius Malfoy, now may I buy you a new ice-cream?'' He asked as he pulled him closer towards him and laced their fingers together. His breathing hitched as those lips touched his cheek and whispered something in his ear. His blush only intensified.

''_Solo si lo compartimos, Draconis'' _The teen stammered as he tried not to come undone under those beautiful eyes.

''Harrigan Cassimir Amellus'' Someone growled as he stormed towards the beautiful teen, he was shocked when he found him in the embrace of another. He was bristling as he thought of another man touching the mentor's special child. ''What the hell do you think you are doing! Are you actually thinking of eating ice-cream with how fat you have become!'' The man began, but was silenced by furious silver-blue eyes. ''Besides you know that we must be in England first thing tomorrow morning''

''You are moving to England?'' Draco asked as he stared at the beautiful teen before him. ''Owl me as soon as you are there, I would love to take you out there'' He said as he pulled away and kissed those lily-white knuckles. He smirked before spinning around and walking away. He turned around to look at the teen and he could swear that his heart stopped beating.

But he growled as the man ripped the teens arm and started dragging him away, talking loudly about how he had to pack for the following day and that his mentor would never allow him to enter a courtship when he knew he only belonged to him, but it didn't matter, because those emerald eyes never moved away from his retreating form.

_''You can't stop me now''_

_xxx_

The only sound in the darkened hall was off heavy panting and the tell-tale signs of kissing. A low feminine moan broke through the soft sounds and then a chuckle. The two teenagers pulled away from each other, but continued to touch everything their hands could touch.

''Blaise Ariel Zabini! I knew you wanted me tipsy for a reason!'' The girl giggled as she tore away from the male teen and stared at him from under long eyelashes. She giggled again as he lifted her leg and tried to smooth his hands down her thighs. _''Smettila Blaise! Sai che ci arriveremo nei guai!'' _She said as she shoved him away slightly. He pouted and glared at her, but she only swatted at him when he tried again.

''You do things to me Helena, you should see what you do to me'' He began as he pulled her closer again and pulled her into another passionate kiss. She sighed into it and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as he ran his hands down her sides. ''I can't wait until we are both twenty-one and we no longer have to wait for these pathetic people'' He said as he moved down her neck, moving her long raven locks aside.

''I do hope you two haven't been here the entire time'' Came a scathing female voice from the entrance of the Hall. Blaise only sighed and moved away from his beautiful intended. She smiled as she adjusted her dress and turned to glare at the beautiful Ava Zabini. The woman glared at her and then sneered at her son. ''You know I do not approve of this farce, I do not know why you are still with this tart''

''Says the _infamous_ Black Widow. Madam, your son is an a happy relationship and has been for almost five years now. The longest you have been with a _victim _is eight months, so please leave your son to make his own decisions'' She said sneering in the Zabini woman's direction.

''Helena Aine Bello, do apologise to your betters now'' Another man hissed from behind the stunning woman. The emerald eyed beauty huffed and flicked her raven curled behind her shoulder, revealing a neck littered with love bites. The man bristled as the teen male smirked and pressed his fingers to the girls wrists.

''Why must I apologise to a woman who called me a tart? This is my ball! I was just granted a Potion's Mistress apprenticeship with none other then Severus Tobias Snape himself! Why am I not allowed to celebrate with the man who has been courting me the past five years'' She hissed as she was pulled into a strong side. She curled herself into the man she loved side.

''Go home Helena, we will escort the guests out. We will be leaving for England first thing tomorrow morning'' The man said as he sneered at the girl, still disappointed that he could never have her. ''And make sure not to follow her Blaise''

''Piss off'' The breathtaking teen said as she stormed off, he sighed as she disappeared around the corner. Though incredibly beautiful Helena had always had an incredible temper she could barely control.

_You cannot control the wild fire I am._

_xxx_

He stared down at the beautiful scenery before him as he heard the door close with a soft click behind him. He had known that this day was coming, his mentor and second had made sure of that. He had known since he could understand the fundamentals, and since he was a registered genius he had been very young.

''Are you ready Hyperion Tynan Toldert?'' The man asked as he appeared behind him. He decided to step to the side and look down at the scenery before him.

''Ceci est enfin arrive, apres toutes ces annees'' He said as he spread his hands across the railing and bit his lip. He couldn't believe that after all this time he would finally be meeting people who were exactly like him. People who were created just like him.

''Are you scared?'' He asked as the door opened again and someone else slipped inside the room. Both of them turned away from the crowded street and stared at the other man. He smiled and shook the take-away bag he was carrying. They both smiled as he started plating the food, knowing that they were both hungry.

''I'm terrified, what if none of us actually get along? And that nothing can actually change. I'm sure you are the only good mentor, Mistress Fate said she even had to change someone's gender so that she wouldn't be molested'' He said as he grabbed a plate of food and moved back to the balcony. He sat down at the table and waited for the other two to join him. His flung his long, thick raven braid over his shoulder and closed his emerald eyes to thank his Mistress. He felt a brush over his mind before smiling and taking a large bite out of his noodles. He had always loved the taste of Asian cuisine, even more after they had returned after training in Japan.

He looked over the railing again and sneered at the people moving around like there was nothing wrong. They didn't even know that their world was being dominated by crazy Light bastards, hell bent on controlling the very world they were living in.

''Everything will be fine Hyperion, you are all essentially the same person with just different personalities due to your mentors guidance. Magic made sure of that when she tampered with all of your cores'' The other man whispered as he smirked at the teen. ''They will love you, just like you will love them. You will be one large dysfunctional family''

''I hope you're right guys, I really do''

_I can't stand to be alone anymore._

_xxx_

The room was quiet when the teenager let out a long suffering sigh, oh how he _loved _these little outings with Dumbledore. They just brought so much excitement to his already severely dull life. He scoffed at his own sarcasm, he couldn't even imagine how much duller life could possibly become. He perked up though when his mentor stood up and started to walk towards the five different floo systems.

He almost felt giddy, he couldn't remember a time without these demented voices in his head, and how he had come to love them like a family, that even though Magic had done this as a method to gain more followers and illicit love affairs, she had granted him a gift beyond measure. The emerald flames started to activate and he rushed towards where he could see where someone was stepping out. Hamal Regan Hawthorn was sneering openly as he brushed down the invisible lint on his clothes. He smiled though as he saw who was standing before him, the two hugged briefly and then turned towards the other Floo.

The effeminate boy was smoothing down his pretty crimson skirt matched with white blouse. He hummed as he stepped out and his black heels clicked over the maroon tiles. He was swept into strong arms and he laughed as the two continued to pulled him into their arms and try to share him. Harrigan Cassimir Amellus was always thrilled to be surrounded by his peers.

They moved as one towards the other floo section and they laughed a petite girl stumbled out, she giggled as she rushed towards them and hugged everyone as strongly as they hugged her. Her emerald dress moved along with her body and she was complimenting Harrigan's dress sense. Helena Aine Bello had always been a stunning girl, not that she herself had ever noticed.

Hyperion Tynan Toldert smiled as he saw the group when he stepped out of the floo, he skidded towards him and was immediately pulled into hugs and kisses. He could only laugh when his hair was tugged on and he was teased for how he looked. He didn't mind though, because he knew that it was all in good fun.

The last to join their group was Harrison Kynan Heidrich, he pulled Harrigan and Helena into his arms and lifted them off the ground, they both squealed in shock before laughing and slapping his chest. He chuckled as he released them and was stared at by the other three men, he didn't move. He blinked before smirking and then tugging them into strong hugs as well.

Their mentors were standing frozen in shock and fear as they watched their weapons interact as if they were long lost siblings. They swallowed as six pairs of emerald eyes turned to them with accusing disgusted glares. They didn't react though, as they knew if they did that they would be caught in their own creation.

_You will never control us again, not while we are still breathing. _

_Xxx_

**Tell me what you guys think about it! And please bare with my irritating full of crap laptop! Until next time everyone!**


End file.
